Broadcasts
''First Light Chronicals Broadcast 0: Origins *Book 1: Freeground **Freeground station houses an entire civilization of humans and it’s under siege. Low on manpower and allies, they discover a group of friends with original thinking who can defeat cadets and trainers alike in detailed virtual combat simulations. Fleet Command has no choice but to send them on a very real, very dangerous mission: to go into the galaxy and acquire allies and technology on their behalf. *Book 2: Limbo **The First Light crew have emerged from hyperspace into a war zone. Forced to choose a side, Captain Jonas Valent commits them to a fight for freedom against an unknown enemy. The Vindyne Corporation is hell bent on taking the agricultural jewel of the Gai-Ian solar system, Concordia. How Captain Valent and his crew weather this storm will change the crew, the ship and their mission forever. *Book 3: Starfree Port **The First Light crew enjoy their first safe harbour while repairs are conducted. The consequences of their encounter with Vindyne are becoming apparent. They are being hunted. With enemies circling they're pressed to continue their mission. The crew are faced with their most daunting challenge yet: to balance personal desires with what they must do for the Freeground Nation. *Broadcast 1: Resurrection **Captain Jacob Valance has no memory. Left on a strange ship on the fringe of the galaxy, he was forced to begin a new life. Years pass. He’s been joined by a ragtag crew of fringers and become a man who can recover lost property, hunt down hardened criminals and go where others fear to tread. Little does he know his search for clues to his past is about to bear fruit. *Broadcast 2: Awakening **The Samson crew are caught in their Captain’s problems as his past catches up with him. As new allies start to fall in line old enemies come out of the shadows. While they struggle to deal with their own problems, Regent Galactic starts putting a plan in motion that could bring about the fourth fall of man and position themselves as the saviors. Their ambition could spell disaster for the entire galactic fringe *Broadcast 3: Triton **After narrowly escaping a brush with an old enemy Captain Valance and his crew reach out to their allies for help. Meanwhile, allies and enemies from his past are set to reveal themselves in unexpected ways, changing his life and the galaxy forever. *Broadcast 4: Frontline **Captain Valance and his crew are finally learning to work as a unit. Oblivious to the grander designs of the Order of Eden, they are drawn into a brutal conflict over a planet the Order is depopulating so they can use it for themselves. Who will survive the encounter? Rogue Element Trilogy *Broadcast 5: Fracture **The crew of the Triton is making their way to Ossimi Station, a safe haven for independent ships and traders. In a galaxy gripped by conflict and teetering on the verge of chaos, Captain Jacob Valance and his crew will be faced with the unexpected, the unknown, and an opportunity to save thousands of lives. Will their sympathy be their undoing? *Broadcast 6: Fragments **The crew of the Triton continue their misadventure near Ossimi Ring Station. They are forced down different paths and a fight for freedom that will cost them dearly begins. New opportunities, dangers and experiences await them all, as the Order of Eden stirs, advancing their own agenda. *Broadcast 7: Framework **The crew of the Triton find themselves marooned in the Rega Gain solar system. Refusing to abandon the refugees and liberated slaves who joined them along the way, Ayan Rice and her friends negotiate a deal with the Carthan Government to found a home on a terraformed moon.Meanwhile, the fugitive, Jacob Valance and the former Samson crew work to restore their ship and continue their fight against the Order Of Eden in earnest. Little do they know, the fight will resume well before they're ready, and the entire Triton crew will find themselves caught in a war that threatens to change the galaxy forever.Burning questions are answered in Spinward Fringe Broadcast 7: Framework, the cumulative book in the Spinward Fringe series. Stories come to an end, characters face their destinies, and the series changes forever. Spinward Fringe Novels'' The Expendable Few